


Seven Years of Good Luck (and Love)

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: 7th anniversary, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: It's Ty and Zane's anniversary and a gift trip to Texas provides Zane with the perfect opportunity to celebrate it.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Seven Years of Good Luck (and Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary Ty and Zane! 4 Feb 2013 _(am I annoyed that AO3 is insisting it's the fifth right now... no... not at all... why would you think that...?)_
> 
> Here's to many, many more.

His mother was trying. Zane gave her credit for that. The two of them would never see eye to eye on a lot of things, but at least she was trying to understand his relationship and how much Ty meant to him. He knew Mara had a lot to do with that and he didn’t know how he could ever thank Ty’s mother for everything she had done for them but he hoped she knew how much she appreciated it.

Going back to Texas was no longer a chore but something he looked forward to. 

So when two tickets to Austin arrived for the weekend of their anniversary, both of them jumped at the chance to get out of cold and snowy Baltimore for a few days. Spending the weekend on his family’s ranch was hardly a romantic getaway but Zane knew it would be perfect for them. 

After dinner with his family on the fourth, Zane nodded at Ty, gesturing that they should head out. The night was still young, the sun just barely below the horizon, but it was their anniversary and as much as Zane loved his family, he wanted a few hours with only his husband.

Ty caught on quickly and they said their goodnights, heading for the truck Zane claimed as his own whenever they were in town. But instead of heading back to the guest house, or off the property towards town, Zane drove deeper into the ranch territory, until they couldn’t see the houses or any other man-made structure. He’d always liked it out here when he was young. Peace and quiet with nothing but the crickets and horses to keep you company with your thoughts. 

“Seven-year itch?” Ty joked as Zane parked the truck in the middle of nowhere. “You going to try and get rid of me, Garrett?”

“You’re stuck with me for the long-haul, Grady.” Zane climbed out of the truck, leaving his Stetson inside. He knew Ty liked the way he looked in it but they wouldn’t need it. Not tonight. 

Instead, he grabbed a bag and a blanket from the back of the truck. “Walk with me?” He held out his hand to Ty, who took it in a heartbeat. They’d taken to doing that more and it never failed to make Zane smile when Ty laced his fingers with Zane’s own. 

Not too far from the truck, Zane stopped and looked around for a moment before nodding and spreading the blanket on the ground. “Remember the Alamo?” he asked, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. 

Ty barked out a laugh and sat down. “Is that what passes for a pickup line around here, Lone Star? It could use some work.” 

Taking Ty’s hand in his own, Zane kissed where the wedding ring was tattoed to Ty’s finger. “I think we’re a little past pickup lines now, don’t you think?” As he laid down, he pulled Ty down with him, the two of them side by side, holding hands and staring up at a sky that seemed to go on forever. It was cold for Texas and Zane was glad he brought another blanket in case. The day had been warm and comfortable but the temperature plummeted the moment the sun went down. A man could get hypothermic out here if he didn’t know how to handle it. 

The silence dragged on - comfortable and comforting - until Zane turned his head to look at Ty’s profile in the dim light. “I thought about proposing that night. There at the Alamo. I’m glad I didn’t, if only because I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy all your clumsy attempts at proposals if I had. But there’s been no doubt in my mind, since the first time you took me home to West Virginia, that you were the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

Ty turned, hazel eyes meeting deep brown, and smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle around the edges. It was a smile Zane saw more and more as they grew older. “I would have said yes. I’ve known since New York. I didn’t want to admit it yet, but I knew. You’re the only one for me, Zane. I love you.” 

Zane closed the distance between them, kissing him softly under the almost full moon. They lost themselves in the familiar gesture, the heat from each other keeping them warm where they pressed together. The kiss broke gently until they both lay back, curled closer together than before and staring up at the stars that were starting to burn bright overhead. 

“At the Alamo, there were fireworks,” Ty grinned, and Zane rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll give you fireworks, Meow Mix.

Tugging Ty closer, Zane kissed him again, with more passion and fire than before. Ty answered in kind, rolling half on top of Zane and threading his fingers through Zane’s hair to keep him there while they kissed. Zane could feel Ty’s hardness through his jeans and rutted up against them, drawing a groan of pleasure from them both. 

“Want you,” Zane growled, hands sliding down Ty’s back to grip his ass. They could go back to the guest house and use the bed but... “I have everything we need here.” He nodded at the bag, which he’d packed earlier that afternoon with lube and an extra blanket. Never hurt to be prepared. 

Ty chuckled, the sound broken by another moan as Zane rolled his hips up against him again. “It’s damn cold out here.”

“That’s why I brought the blankets.”

Hearing no more arguments, Zane tugged at Ty’s shirt, pulling it up and off before his hands went to his jeans. It really was cold out here and it took a moment to get them open. Ty hissed when Zane’s cold fingers wrapped around him and he smacked Zane on the chest. “You could have warmed up your hands first!”

“How, Ty? How would I do that? Just get your clothes off, fuck me, and stop complaining already.”

That did the trick and Ty removed the rest of his clothes while Zane did the same, grabbing the extra blanket and putting over them both. The wool trapped the heat nicely and Zane stopped Ty’s complaining with another kiss. Wordlessly, he placed the lube in Ty’s hands and spread his legs to give his husband room to work. 

He shuddered as the first cold finger entered him, made even colder by the lube that had been sitting in the bag. But Zane’s own body warmed it in no time and Ty slipped in another, scissoring lightly as he continued to kiss Zane. If he only got to kiss Ty for the rest of his life and nothing else, Zane knew he would die a happy man. Even back in that hotel room in New York, he knew after one kiss that it would never be enough. There would never be enough time for all the kissing he wanted to do with Ty.

When Ty decided he was ready, he shifted more on top of Zane and lined up, pushing in with a long, smooth motion until he was fully seated, their bodies connected and eyes locked, even in the dark of the Texas hill country. With the well-practiced movements of long-time lovers, they found their rhythm almost immediately. With the stars and Ty above him, the warm blanket and familiar ground beneath him, Zane couldn’t imagine a more perfect place for them to be at that moment. 

They found their completion almost simultaneously, Ty following only a few thrusts after Zane. Curled together, sharing kisses as they huddled under the blanket, their breath now visible in the still-chilling air, Ty chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest and vibrating through Zane’s. “What brought that on?”

“It’s our anniversary,” Zane stated as if it were completely obvious.

Ty continued to laugh softly. “So we had to have sex on the hard ground instead of a nice soft bed?”

Knowing how much the vague answer would annoy Ty, Zane simply said, “No, but it is our seventh.”

“And?”

He caught Ty’s lips in a kiss, running his hand down the scar-marked skin of his husband’s back. “It’s the wool anniversary. I thought this, out here under the stars, with the blankets might be a good way to spend it.”

Ty stared at him, clearly gaping, even in the dark. “You’re such a fucking romantic.”

“For you, yes I am. I even refrained from the obvious ‘wool’ and ‘seven-year itch’ pun that was just waiting to be said.” 

He grunted as Ty smacked him half-heartedly. “Doesn’t count if you still tell me you had thought about saying. Pun penalty for thinking it.” 

With a laugh, Zane stole one more kiss, then settled back down under the blankets, one arm wrapped around Ty’s shoulders as he stared up at the sky. A smile graced his lips as he held his husband close in the deep darkness of a Texas February night, remembering Ty’s vows to him. _I’ll never leave you alone in the dark_. And he never had. Not once. 

“I love you, Beaumont. Happy anniversary.”

“Love you too, Zane.” 

A shooting star fell across the sky and while Zane wasn’t a superstitious man, he made a wish all the same. That he could have this for another seven years. And another seven after that. For as long as they both should live.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
